


Off Limits.

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dean's kinda occ, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mobster AU, Sexual Tension, don't know yet, only a two shot, the characters hate each other at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a lonely gun for hire sent on a mission to protect crime boss Hunter Helmsley's reputation by keeping one of his allies son's safe. The mission seems easy until Dean starts to figure out he needed Roman Reigns in his life, as much as Roman needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly for here. Crime!Au with a little contract killer | Dean and snarky | Roman. Might be a two shot cause that's all I've written for it but if it goes longer it won't be longer than five chapters.

_"Is it done?"_ That was always a question Hunter would ask Dean after he just finished a job for him. Jobs in particular being tying up loose ends, making sure the Helmsley family stayed rich.. by killing certain people. Dean didn't ask for this life, nor was he fully invested in it but there was no way out. If he tried to leave or run.. Hunter would find him. No doubt about it. He was a gun for hire, the proverbial right hand man of the mafia. Hunter trusted him more than most of his others guys. Dean was literally the judge, jury.. and what he was known as on the streets.. the executioner.

"It's done. Tell your boys down in PD to come clean up the mess." Dean looked down at the dead body, while his bloodied hands searched for his pack of cigarettes. He popped one in his mouth and lit it, stepping over the dead guy as he walked back towards his car.

"I knew you'd handle it. That'll teach Orton to sell near our turf. Come back to my mansion. I got another job for ya." Hunter wasn't one for goodbyes, so the only thing Dean heard after was the sound of the phone call ending. He blew out some smoke, cleaned his hands with a wet rag he kept in his car then entered his vehicle, driving back to Hunter's mansion. The 45 minute ride for Dean was always a lonely one. In this line of work, you weren't really allowed to have a family. Plus.. Dean had a certain type of person he was attracted to. A type that Hunter wouldn't exactly call favorable. So, the loneliness consumed him, became his best friend, tucked him in at night. It was all he had.

The drive there was quicker than he remembered. Hunter hardly locked his front door, which Dean found particularly funny.. since he was a wanted crime boss. But whatever. It wasn't his business. He walked in, and was automatically greeted by Hunter's eldest son, Seth Rollins. Seth smirked at him, and Dean gave him a nod, right before Seth started following him towards the upstairs.

"Where ya going?" Seth badgered him as he and Dean walked towards Hunter's office.

"I'm going to talk to Hunter. Boss has got another job for me." Dean looked at Seth's neck and noticed a few hickeys he didn't at all seem to care about covering. "You might wanna tell Bob Orton's son to cool it with the neck bites. Before daddy notices and you get in big trouble for sleeping with the enemy." Dean whispered, smiling at Seth now.

Seth blushed, quickly covering his neck with the hoodie he was wearing. "Ya know, I wouldn't have to sneak around with Randy if you took me up on my offer." Seth smirked and blue eyes caught brown as they looked back at him mischievously.

"You're only 19. Although Randy might like being in your tight little ass Rollins, I like my job. More importantly I love my balls still attached to me. So unfortunately for you, I'll never be taking you up on that offer... Jail bait." Dean winked at him then ruffled Seth's hair, wiping away the young boy's pout, before entering Hunter's office. Hunter was filing papers when he told him to come in and close the door.

"Sanitation has me balls deep in paperwork. Would you fucking look at this shit? Violations rammed so far up my ass I can taste the mayor's dick." What Hunter was complaining about was his front, a garbage truck company. He needed a legitimate front to back all the illegal shit he was doing, so like every other dumb mobster.. he chose sanitation.

"Sorry to hear that boss." Dean sat down in the chair across from him, and took out another cigarette. "Did you call me here to complain about violations? Do you need me to off the mayor or something? Cause I feel like that'll be a tough gig." Dean laughed and was about to light another cigarette but Hunter gave him a look that basically said _don't fucking light that cigarette in my office,_ so Dean stopped immediately, taking the cig, and popping it back in his pocket.

"Do you remember my good friend, Sika?" Hunter began to say.

"The one we aligned ourselves with in mutual disgust for the Orton's and Hart's. Yeah, i remember him, why?"

"He's got to go outta town.. on serious business, and he needs someone to look after his kid while he's away. His name is Roman Reigns. He's about your age. What are you.. 29? 30?" Hunter looked at him up and down, trying to see if he remembered his age correctly or not.

"I'm 25... sir." Dean responded quickly, not really liking the idea that Hunter thought he was already thirty years old.

"Yeah.. uh.." Hunter picked up Roman's file, and looked through it. "Yeah, he's 25 too. Good kid, he has a bit of an idea of what his father's life is all about. But he's a lot like Seth, not yet ready to take over or be leader, if you get what I'm sayin'. I need you to just watch over him while Sika's away. Apparently the Orton's are looking to target him with Sika gone, so I promised him that I would put my best man on it. That's you Ambrose. Can i trust that you'll do this efficiently?"

"With all do respect boss, I ain't some damn babysitter. I'm the best man you got on the streets right now and you want me to babysit a grown man?" Dean really wasn't up to do this. In fact, he thought it was pure bullshit. "Am I being punished for something?"

"Dean please. You? Punished?" Hunter laughed at the notion, "You're over thinking this, son. If i need you, I'll call you. You're still my best man. Sika just needs a show of loyalty from me, he doesn't trust me as much as he trusted my step father McMahon, so I'm trying to prove to him we could be good allies. Now, here." Hunter tossed him the file, and Dean caught it without any papers falling. "He lives alone. Apart of the reason his father worries about him. Do what you can to make him comfortable okay?"

Dean nodded and looked through the file, searching for pictures but there were none. Only an address. He wondered why he didn't add any pictures but he would just worry about that later. "Alright, boss i'll get on it."

"Perfect. I knew I could count on ya. Now go, report back to me later." Dean nodded again and as he was preparing to walk out, he grabbed a lollipop off Hunter's desk. He almost reached the door when Hunter snapped his fingers at him. "Oh Ambrose. I almost forgot.." Dean turned to him and waited for him to finish, "He's a fucking queer. This kid is as gay as a three dollar bill. And apparently Sika is okay with that disgusting shit. It's fucking immoral if ya ask me, but make sure you at least try to treat him like a human being?" Hunter laughed, "Try please."

Dean said absolutely nothing back. Hunter didn't notice that he gulped either. The way he said how it was immoral made Dean feel like shit. Only Seth knew his secret, and he could trust him because Seth was one himself.. but it wasn't something anyone talked about out loud. For Dean it was his secret sin. The one thing he couldn't shake. He placed the cherry flavored delight in his mouth, and nodded at his boss.

"I'll try." Dean said finally before waving Hunter off and exiting the building.

* * *

"Hey, yeah I'm almost home.. haha Finn.. stop it." Roman Reigns was on the phone with his boyfriend, Finn Balor as he walked home late at night. Roman's shoes hit the pavement as he got close to his apartment. His dad hated that he walked home alone at night, especially now when Sika would be out of town. He told him there was a price on the streets for the son of Sika Reigns' head. Enemies of his father were looking to kidnap, hurt and kill him. Roman understood all of that but like he explained to his dad, he wasn't going to let any of that stop him from living his life. Finn was Roman's boyfriend of a year now, he was certain Finn loved him but.. sometimes Roman felt he was too nice. Finn was sweet, he didn't have a bad bone in his body, and was insatiable in bed. But still... sometimes Roman needed more and he didn't know if Finn could offer him that.

Hell, he didn't even know what 'more' was.

"Get home quickly, so I can say goodnight." Roman heard Finn yawn, he knew he was tired after he wore him out not 45 minutes ago. He smiled at his own sexual prowess, turning a dark corner to get to his home quicker. The streets were emptier than he remembered this time a night and Roman started to wonder why. Usually this was a very busy street, even at 2 am. Just to be safe, Roman stopped and looked behind him. There was nothing there. He kept walking, but he felt like something was off.. like he was being followed. He turned around and Roman could swear that this time... he saw a shadow. He went in his bag and took out the gun his dad gave him for his birthday and told Finn to hold on.

Roman stopped right where he stood, and blew out a breath. He held his gun tighter and then counted.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Don't fucking move. Or i'll blow your brains out all over these fucking streets." Roman pulled his gun out on the guy, keeping it steady as he looked at him.

"You're not gonna shoot me." The guy countered.

"Oh yeah?" Roman dropped his phone and bag right on the dirty sidewalk and then put the gun straight on the guys forehead. "And how do you know i won't?" Roman's hands were trembling, but luckily his fears and pounding heart was masked by the night.

"Well, for one.. your stance is off." Dean said, with a laugh, raising his hands in the air so Roman wouldn't shoot him by accident. "Even at this close of a range, your hands are so shaky you'd most likely miss, and hit me in the shoulder." He moved back away from the pistol slowly, but Roman's hands still followed him. "You're not holding your gun right, and if i was one of Orton or Hart's men.. You would've been dead before you could even say "don't fucking move!" Dean mocked his voice which only made Roman angrier. His hands still trembled but apart of him was believing what this guy was saying. If he wanted to kill him, wouldn't he have done it already? "You gotta alot of balls, kid. I'll give you that. But it won't save you if you're scared." Dean quickly disarmed Roman and took the gun, dismantling it within seconds. He pulled out the clip waved it in Roman's face, "This gun, won't save you if you're too scared to pull the trigger."

"If you're not here to kill me.. w-who are you?" Roman asked as he watched Dean put his gun back together, then hand it back to him. Roman looked down at the gun, then grabbed it back, watching the cocky asshole smile as he put it back in his bag.

"Well.. My names is Dean, Dean Ambrose and essentially? I'm your babysitter. I was hired to keep an eye on you, Reigns, while Daddy's out of town." Dean started surveying Roman up and down now. No wonder the file didn't have pictures of him, because pictures really wouldn't do him justice. He was as tall as Dean, had long hair from what he could see in the darkness, his shirt clung to him like he was almost wearing nothing and his jeans fit on him like a glove. It wasn't missed by Roman that Dean was eyeing him, but he chalked it up to him just doing his job. "Now are you gonna invite me in, or do I have to stay out here all night and watch you from my car?"

Roman mulled him over for a second. He had curly brown hair, he was as tall as Roman, his shirt was a very bland gray, probably something he picked out so he'd go unnoticeable. His jeans were dark blue but baggy, and he had a leather jacket on that held cigarettes in his upper pocket. His sideburns were too our there, and when he did that cocky smile of his, Roman noticed he had dimples, which would be a turn on if this guy didn't scream "I'm straight and I like country music and football." He also looked tense, like he hasn't gotten laid in a long time.

"No offense.. Dean was your name? Well _Dean_ i don't care who hired you. I don't let strangers into my home. Especially one's that look like they haven't showered in days and reek of cheap whiskey. You can tell my father i said you can wait in the car." Roman picked up his bag and began to walk away when he was grabbed by Dean. The brunette pulled on Roman's arm and forced him to turn around and look him in the eye.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Reigns." Dean gritted through his teeth, pulling Roman by his t-shirt. "I'm only doing this as a favor to my boss. I'm a fucking killer. I kill people for a living and if i wanted too, I could break you with my bare hands right.. now." Blue eyes stared deep into gray and Dean started breathing heavily. He never met someone so.. gorgeous before. Fuck, what was he thinking?

Roman's pink lips parted as they stared each other down. He could smell the tobacco and whiskey on his tongue, and somehow in a weird way it was turning him on. Immediately his mind went to Finn and how wrong he was for even thinking Dean was attractive. Roman quickly pushed Dean away, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Have a nice night in your _car_ , Dean." Roman then turned away, and walked inside his apartment without looking back.

Dean stood there and watched him go, unable to keep his eyes off of his ass as he walked inside. Maybe it had just been a long time Dean thought. No way was he really attracted to Sika's son. Didn't matter if he was anyway. Dean didn't get involved with people too close to Hunter's circle and besides..

Roman was off limits.


	2. Let The Killer In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a lonely gun for hire sent on a mission to protect crime boss Hunter Helmsley's reputation by keeping one of his allies son's safe. The mission seems easy until Dean starts to figure out he needed Roman Reigns in his life, as much as Roman needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is strictly for here. Crime!Au with a little contract killer | Dean and snarky | Roman. Might be a two shot cause that's all I've written for it but if it goes longer it won't be longer than five chapters.

Hot steam filled the bathroom as Roman showered. The fresh scent of strawberries, mixed with lilacs invaded his nostrils as he squeezed a small amount in his hands, and then rubbed it down his body. Roman turned to look at the small window in the bathroom and oddly enough his mind went straight to thinking about Dean. He made him sleep in his car, but Roman didn't feel bad about it. He didn't need anyone watching over him like he was some little kid who just learned how to walk or something. Still, there was a moment between them last night when Roman looked into Dean's eyes.. it was like he could see..

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

There was someone pounding on his house door, interrupting Roman's thoughts. Roman turned off the shower head frustratedly, hearing the constant bangs. They were alternating from repetition to flat out banging the theme song to Batman the TV series on his door. The samoan man groaned, and pushed his shower curtain back, wet feet hitting the cold tile as he got out. A fluffy white towel was wrapped around his waist as he practically ran over to the door to go answer it.

"Who the hell-" Roman's own sentence got cut off as he looked through his peephole and saw a smiling Dean Ambrose waiting outside of it. "Ugh. This motherf-" There was a sharp exhale from Roman as he unlocked his door, flinging it open in sheer anger of this idiot who wouldn't seem to leave him alone. "What the hell do you want?" He yelled at Dean, who in turn took his time to take in the fact that Roman was.. well uhh.. he was.. wet.. very.. very wet. The kinda wet where droplets of water were dripping down from his black locks onto his floor. "Helloooooo?" Roman interrupted the dirty thoughts Dean was beginning to think about as he screamed at him yet again.

"Well good morning to you too honey." Dean replied back sarcastically, dipping underneath Roman's arm to let himself in. The door was slammed behind him and Dean figured that Roman probably wasn't too keen on the fact that he just let himself into his apartment but... that was even better, because Dean kinda liked him pissed off.

"Didn't i tell you, you weren't allowed in my home?" Roman stood there with his arms crossed in front of his wet body as Dean decided to take a look around his apartment. He was completely ignoring anything Roman was saying, which was only making Roman wish he pulled the trigger last night, and shot him in the arm.. or dick.. or face- whatever. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

Dean heard Roman snap his wet fingers at him, so he turned around, and sighed jokingly, rolling his eyes. "Look, i had to sleep in my fucking car all night because of you, fabio. The least you can do is let me come in.. take a shower, and maybe make me a sandwich?" Dean walked over to what looked like an expensive couch and then he did a free fall on it, propping his feet up on the leg. Roman growled in disgust, and then stomped over towards Dean, hitting his feet back down to the floor.

"Okay, one. You will not be getting any sandwiches from me, ever. I will _never_ make you a sandwich. Two. if you ever put your dirty feet on my clean cream couch again I will get a machete from my closet, and chop off both your feet, as well as those nasty things you call boots. Are we clear?" His fingers was pointed right in Dean's face, but for some reason Dean's baby blues were on something more interesting now. There was a little drop of water, slowly cascading down the center of Roman's abs, down that beautiful thick body towards a prize hidden underneath a white towel. He blew out a tiny breath that Roman didn't catch, then tried to focus, forcing his eyes to lock on Roman's once again.

"So.. about that shower?" Dean asked again, this time he crossed his legs in front of him and put both of his hands smugly behind his head. Roman looked like he was contemplating something for a second. Dean thought it was possible ways to murder him, but instead, Roman was examining his body up and down. Dean did look like he could use a shower badly. The samoan groaned for practically the third time today, deciding to just give in.

"Fine, you can shower here. But if you're going to do it, you need to put whatever it is you're wearing in washer over there." Roman pointed to it and Dean tried his best not to watch his wet bicep muscles constrict as he did. "I'm going to get dressed. Because unlike you, I actually have work to do." Roman left without another word and Dean was sort of thankful he did. Imagine if his eyes shifted downwards and Roman saw him almost hard just looking at him. It was Dean's turn to sigh now.

 _"Get it together Ambrose."_ He chastied himself. _"Remember he's off limits"_

* * *

Roman's shower was heaven. It had just the right amount of water pounding through the shower head to make Dean forget about his crappy life, and this fucking stupid assignment for awhile. Hunter had him babysitting a grown man who most certainly didn't want the help. He was making Dean feel like such an asshole by just being there. The water ran down his brown locks and Dean decided to close his eyes for just a minute. He leaned out against the wall, and slowly drifted off..

_"Dean?" Roman shook him awake from behind him. A startled Dean turned around in the shower and noticed Roman standing naked behind him. He stilled, trying to figure out what was going on when he felt Roman's strong arms wrap around him. "You didn't fall asleep on me, did ya silly?" Dean gasped when he was pulled in close, and Roman kissed the side of his neck, holding Dean possessively. Grabbing onto his hips as he peppered kisses up... and down his neck and back._

_"Roman?" Dean looked back at him, trying to see if Roman was making a mistake but Roman just pecked his lips, and turned Dean around, picking him up off his feet. Dean gasped at not only Roman's strength but the fact that he was so easily letting all this happen, Dean.. being submissive.. letting some guy literally pick him up off his feet?_

_"You did fall asleep didn't you?" Roman said as he teased Dean's lips, and grabbed his ass. "You don't remember what you asked me do you?" Dean couldn't feel Roman's hard dick near his ass cheeks, and where usually he'd squirm away from bottoming.. he was welcoming it by letting Roman nuzzle his thickness between the crevices of his wet cheeks._

_What was happening?_

_"No.. i.. remember." Dean stuttered out. He breathed heavily, both hands closed around Roman's face as scared blue eyes looked at him and said, "Make love to me."_

"Dean?" Roman knocked on the door, his rapid knocks causing Dean to wake up from his dream. He looked towards the closed door, letting out a small 'fuck' before he turned the shower off, got out and grabbed a towel. He opened the door and there Roman was, in a suit no less. "Hey you were in there for a long time.. are you okay?" Roman asked, "I mean not that I care i just-"

"I'm fine." Dean cut him off before Roman let him know he didn't give a shit about him. "If you're worried about me stealing or some shit.. don't. I make more than enough money.."

"By killing people and babysitting rich ones?" Roman replied, cutting Dean off now, as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah actually." Dean said back defensively. He hated being judged. Especially by this asshole who knew nothing of his life to begin with. Who the fuck did Roman think he was? "I kill people. And ya know what? I love doing it. It's fun." They had another stare down after Dean uttered the words. Things were becoming even more tense between the two men than they were last night.

"I don't care about your life.." Roman tried to play it off...

"Good. Then do me a favor and stay the fuck out of it." Dean pushed Roman out of the way to get out of the bathroom and then went to go get his clothes. He forgot to put them in the dryer and thought he was gonna have to put back on wet clothes but there they were, dry and folded neatly on the couch. Dean looked back at Roman and in turn the man looked down with a slight shrug.

"They were wet so I figured you needed them dry so.." Roman shrugged again.

"Thank you." Dean honestly meant it. The momentum in the room shifted once again from tense to calm as Dean decided to put on his clothes. His long sleeve shirt was first, going up and over his wet body. His muscles flexed as the medium shirt clung to him, it was baggy but not overly so. Hus boxers were next, Dean put them on underneath his towel. Roman turned around to give him some privacy, but turned back around just in time to see Dean's plump ass fit into his baggy jeans. Roman licked his lip quickly then looked down, trying his best to focus on the floor.

"I have to go to work." Roman told him. "I'm basically running my dad's company while he's away."

Dean laughed at that, now sitting on Roman's couch and popping on his shoes. "I bet you don't have to do all of Daddy's work." Dean said, thinking about how Hunter compared Roman to Seth, in the loop but still very clueless.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roman responded confusedly.

"Nothing." Dean got up and popped his leather jacket on, and did this thing where he pushed some of his wet hair in front of his face. "Let's go to work!" He said a little too excitedly.

"You're really gonna follow me to work?" Roman was outraged at the notion. "Don't you have a family or a girlfriend to go home too or check up on?"

Dean tried his best to ignore the last part of Roman's sentence. He was probably only asking cause he wants me gone.. Dean thought to himself. "Sorry gray eyes... it's the job." He walked to the door then opened it, watching Roman's mad face as he grabbed his wallet and keys. "After you." Dean laughed as Roman walked out and he followed, as angry as possible.

* * *

Dean couldn't come up. More like.. Roman wouldn't let him into the building with him. So now he was in his car, listening to some heavy metal shit Seth got him for Christmas last year. It really wasn't that bad, except for the fact that Dean was bored. So bored out of his mind. And the boredom lead to Dean over thinking things. Like that dream he had in the shower. Where he let Roman take control of him. He never in his life did that before with another man. He was no one's bottom. But why in the dream was he so willing to just let Roman fuck him? Even worse- let Roman make love to him?

As Dean tried to rack his brain and think about it, he noticed Roman coming out of the building. Roman told him he wouldn't be done with work until five or so and it was only 3 now so Dean had to follow him. He noticed Roman looking around to see if Dean was there and when he saw nothing Roman crossed the street. Dean followed him all the way; 5 more blocks down to a cafe.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he hid across the street in the bushes, watching Roman sit down at a table and check his expensive watch. Like he was waiting for something.. or someone. Dean waited with Roman from the bushes for over thirty minutes and once it reached the 31 minute mark, a man entered the cafe. Dean couldn't see his face yet, but he walked in, and then gave Roman a big kiss on the lips. "Oh it's the _boyfriend_." Dean said in a mocking tone. They kissed for what seemed like a long time then the guy sat down in window's view and in Dean's and that's when Dean noticed it..

"BALOR?" Dean screamed in the bushes. Fucking Finn Balor? He couldn't believe this shit. Finn was a highly trained assassin like Dean. They used to run in the same circles until lines were drawn and Dean went with the Helmsley's and Finn with the Orton's. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Balor was no queer. He loved pulling tail from what Dean remembered. Which could only mean one thing... "He's fucking honey potting Roman. Shit- I gotta call boss." Dean took out his phone and tapped hard on the phone screen to dial Hunter's number. His boss picked up after three rings

"Ambrose. How's it going?" Hunter asked him.

"No time for chat boss listen. Orton's got a plant in place for the Reigns kid. Balor is honey potting as we speak. My guess is that he's making Balor get enough info out of Reigns until he's no longer useful, then Balor will off him without a care in the world. You want me to off this guy? Cause I fucking can."

"Wait calm down." Hunter paused, trying to take in all the information, "Orton is really fucking slick, thinking he can get to Sika by using Reigns. My guess is that Balor's had to do a lot of shit he isn't accustomed to doing just to pull this honey pot off." Hunter had to laugh, because Balor was far from gay but he probably was in too deep a cover now, having his ass handed to him just to save face. "Don't do anything yet.. I need to think this through. I'll contact you tomorrow with my plan."

Dean sighed, he couldn't just let this happen to Roman but.. he followed orders. "Yes sir."

"Ambrose.. promise me you won't go all half cocked on this and do it your way? I know you and Balor have history but we can't make a move. If we do.. Sika's son is as good as dead and so are our alliances."

Dean understood that. "I promise."

* * *

After Roman finished up with Finn, Dean waited until Balor was long gone to grab Roman off the street and pull him towards an alley. Roman fought against Dean's tight hold but it was moot to try. Dean pushed him up against some bricks and then trapped Roman between his arms. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Dean said furiously, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Excuse me?" Roman retorted, trying to push Dean's arms away. "Who the hell do you think you are-"

 _"Excuse you?"_ Dean cut him off as he laughed humorlessly, slamming Roman back against the wall. "Are you fucking dense?" He asked him, "ARE YOU?" His voice raised slightly.

"DEAN.. MOVE!" Roman's tone matched Dean's now, his own anger was flaring up too.

"FUCK NO." Dean got on his face, "You wanna go somewhere? Ya gotta tell me. You do something? Ya gotta tell me. You can't just go running off with your fucking boyfriend like this is some high school fucking drama. YOU HAVE A PRICE ON YOUR HEAD. THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT HERE WHO WANT YOU DEAD. THINK BEFORE YOU FUCKING ACT NEXT TIME. GOT IT?" Dean shouted at him, making Roman wince in the process.

"You don't own me. You can't TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Roman fired back, getting all up in his face too, just as Dean did to him.

"That's where you are so very wrong. You see right fucking now I'm all you got. I'm the only thing keeping you safe. That means if i say jump, you say how high. That means you eat, sleep, shit, and breathe on my clock. On MY TIME. You wanna see your boyfriend? It's gotta be approved.. BY ME!" Dean slammed his hand on the brick wall next to Roman's head and Roman jumped in the process. Fuck. Dean thought. He was scaring him. Dean quickly shook his head and moved back, putting his hands to his sides.

"Finn.. he wouldn't hurt me, Dean. You don't know him but.. trust me, he loves me." Roman said it all too quietly. Dean wanted to just tell Roman everything right then, how wrong he was about Balor and how unsafe he was but.. he refrained. He had orders. He couldn't tell Roman anything or it would jeopardize his safety and his life.

"You're right." Dean decided to lie, "I'm sorry." Dean came closer to Roman and hesitantly- he reached for him. His shaky hands landed on Roman's hip and without much warning.. he pulled him forward, forcing Roman to make eye contact with him. The moment was surreal. Dean's hand never left Roman's hip and Roman never pushed him away. They just sorta stared at each other, admiring another's features for what seemed like an eternity.

"I.. have to get back to work." Roman whispered softly. Dean just nodded, but he didn't let go yet. In fact he squeezed Roman's side, just to see if he was going too far but Roman's eyes told him he wasn't going far enough. Just then in the back of Dean's mind he could hear his conscience telling him that Roman was off limits and even this simplest of touches.. he wasn't worthy of. So he pulled away and silence crept between them.

Mad, awkward, silence.

"I uh.. I wanna teach you how to use a gun properly." Dean decided to say, at least it was better than silence. "Tomorrow night. I'll bring my guns, show you a few things." Roman in return just nodded. He didn't know what to say to the fact that Dean just held him in his arms, or their overly intense stares. He was picking something up from him, but what if he was wrong? What if Dean was just a little over protective?

"I should.." Roman looked around nervously...

"You should go." Dean finished his sentence for him.

"Okay.. I umm... bye." Roman stared at Dean one last time before he turned away.. and awkwardly walked back to work.

"Fucking idiot." Dean said to himself with Roman gone. _"What did you just do?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know:
> 
> "Honey Pot" is used by fictional spies to gain personnel on a person or organization by the use of sexual blackmail. So basically Balor's leading a double life! Until next time kiddos! -Melle


	3. Shoot Outs and Dance Off's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaches Roman how to shoot a gun. While Roman teaches Dean some lessons of his own. 
> 
> This is strictly for here. Crime!Au with a little contract killer | Dean and snarky | Roman. Might be a two shot cause that's all I've written for it but if it goes longer it won't be longer than five chapters.

Dean went to his apartment later on, after he dropped Roman home. He couldn't stay long, because he had to get back to protecting the young samoan but there were a few things he needed from his home first. The dust in the apartment was overflowing. It was all over; from Dean's bookcase to his tv stand. It created a light fog in the air, causing Dean to cough his way through the cloud of dander to his bedroom. When he got in, he immediately tore off his shirt, and then went to the closet to look for something to wear.

_"Dean! Baby.. get back in here." Dean heard a voice call to him from the closet. He was confused; because he was sure he was in the house alone and he didn't really have anyone to call 'baby' nowadays, so he strutted back out of the closet still very shirtless. His head turned the corner and there he was.. Roman. He_ _was laid out completely naked on Dean's bed. The only thing covering Roman's thick cock was a thin white sheet and it was doing absolutely nothing to hide his growing erection._

_"Roman?" Dean said, gulping as his eyes took in a sight. "W-what are you doing in my apartment?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Roman laughed at Dean, shaking his head, "You were just telling me about how you were about to fuck me into the bed but then you just.. walked away." Roman rolled over in Dean's bed, exposing his gloriously plump ass cheeks just for him. Dean couldn't stop his eyes from looking at him, and then his lips.. Roman was doing this thing where only half his lip was peering out from under his teeth, playfully teasing Dean with a soft shake of his ass. Dean's breathing got caught in his throat when Roman turned around and started to crawl towards him. The sheet floated off of him completely now and his hard cock dangled as he crawled right over to the foot of the bed. "I'm still waiting on the fucking to happen." Roman's hands reached out for Dean and nervously Dean took them, bringing himself into Roman. The samoan man kneeled for him, and Dean didn't waste time in pulling on the back of Roman's head, forcing their eyes to connect._

_"Roman..." Dean shook his head as he looked down at him. "We.. can't." He tried to say, but at the same time his lips caressed softly over Roman's. "I could die if i even thought about touching you..." Dean warned, yet still made no attempts to stop Roman from unbuckling his belt._

_"C'mon Dean.." Roman looked at him as he licked his lips. "..Aren't i worth it?"_

Dean woke up right before he could answer. He must've fell asleep while trying to get his clothes. He looked at his watch and by fuck.. he didn't just take a nap. He fucking fell asleep for 6 whole hours. He got up out of his bed and ran to his closet, picking out a bunch of clothes. He tossed them into his duffel bag, along with some of his guns and then ran out of his apartment. His phone had been thankfully charging all night and when he got in the car and turned it on there were five missed calls. Four from Roman and one from Hunter. He decided that Roman was more important right now so he called him back. It rang for a long time before Roman answered.

"Dean?" Roman said softly. "Are you alright?" His voice was actually dripping with genuine concern.

"Yeah sorry. I just.. kinda fell asleep." Dean told him honestly.

"It's okay. I just couldn't reach you and.." Roman stopped himself from saying anything else. Things were already weird between them since yesterday. He didn't know if he was going crazy or if he was actually.. maybe.. starting to care about Dean. As crazy as it was, his overprotective nature, made Roman feel safer than he's ever felt before.

"It almost sounds like you were worried about me gray eyes." Dean actually found himself smiling. Then he looked into his car mirror at that stupid goofy smile and he quickly wiped it off his face. He really needed to stop this.

"Please. Me? Worried about you?" Roman scoffed dramatically, "That's ridiculous. I wasn't worried. It's just that.. you promised me that today you would teach me how to shoot a gun." He tried to sound convincing. "Remember?"

"I always keep my promises gray eyes. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Dean said back.

"Okay, enough with the pet names." Roman insisted, trying to pretend that he didn't like them.

"Gray eyes." Dean said again.  
"Stop."  
"Sweetcheeks."  
"Dean-"  
"Fabio."  
"I hate you."

Dean smiled at Roman's last words. "Okay forreal though, meet me at I-60. You know that abandoned ship yard? It's a good place to fire off a gun without getting in trouble. I'll meet you in 30 minutes sweetcheeks."

"I think I like gray eyes better than sweetcheeks."

"Oh you do, do you?"

Dean could practically hear the roll of Roman's eyes, "Shut up Dean. I'll see you then... Bye... Dimples." Roman hung up before Dean could call him out on the dimples comment. _So he noticed my dimples._ Dean thought to himself. He smiled again, this time he didn't force the smile away. Roman was such a punk, but also.. kinda cute. Dean could admit that right? That he was cute? There was no harm in thinking that..

Dean's phone thankfully rung before his thoughts ate him alive. His looked down at the screen and noticed that it was Hunter calling.. probably to tell him about the plan. Dean watched the phone ring over and over again. His thumb grazed over the green answer button... he should answer it. But.. something was telling him not too. _Roman_. Dean's mind reminded him of the man who was waiting for him at the ship yard. If he answered for Hunter, his boss would call him in and Dean would have to miss being with Roman. Dean decided to press ignore on Hunter then he immediately his phone in his pocket. He smiled, then started his engine. Hunter was important, but for now the only thing Dean wanted to do was spend time with Roman Reigns.

* * *

**45 minutes later..**

"You're late!" Dean heard Roman scream at him as he stalked towards him. "I've been out here alone for 20 minutes. I could've died ya know." Roman stated dramatically.

Dean rolled his eyes at him, "Honestly? Shut up. It's _abandoned_ for a reason." Dean dropped his duffel bag on the gravel then walked over to a bunch of empty crates left for no one in particular.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Roman babbled on as he followed behind Dean. His new shoes scuffed against the gravel and as Roman looked down he started to realize maybe he shouldn't of worn his new Jordan's to a make-shift shooting range with Dean. "Where are we going?" Roman complained. "I don't want to scuff my shoes anymore than I already have."

"God. You whine a lot." Dean said that with a smile. He placed about six cans in a row on top of the crates then grabbed Roman's hand. Roman looked down at their connected hands and tried to ignore the spark he felt as Dean pulled him back towards the duffel bag. He could sense that Dean felt it too, by the way he wouldn't let go until they were directly in front of said bag. When he finally did let go, Roman let a light breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Alright." Dean kneeled down to open up his bag. He unzipped it, and then took out a .45 caliber pistol. "Alright this is your standard, .45 caliber. It's basically the one you had pointed in my face the first night we met."

Roman still felt guilty about that, "I'm sorry, I was just.. scared." He said apologetically.

"Don't be sorry." Dean shushed him. He put the gun in Roman's hands then smiled, "It was actually kind of hot." The moment the words "kind of hot" came out of Dean's mouth he regretted it. He pushed too many boundaries with Roman already. Touching him when he wasn't supposed too, fucking dreaming about him for two days in a row. Dean looked into Roman's eyes in that moment; he expected confusion and disgust but in those perfect gray eyes Dean found pure lust. Roman held a blush too, one that he wasn't at all trying to hide from Dean.

".. So you do think I'm hot then?" Roman asked with a smile.

 _Fucking punk._ Dean thought. He smiled too, trying but failing to hide his dimples from Roman. "Shut up Reigns and focus." Dean made him look towards the cans. "I'm expecting you to shoot one of those cans clean off the crate. Think you can do it?" Roman gave him this very smug 'of course I can do it' look. He then tried to fire the gun, only for it not to go off at all. Dean laughed at him, "Safety's still on smart one."

"Oh." Roman was embarrassed, "I totally knew that."

"Sure ya did. Here." Dean clicked the safety off then stood back, "Fire at will gray eyes." Roman rolled his eyes at Dean for possibly the third time today, then fired two shots near the cans.

Neither of them hit a can.

"What the fuck?" Roman exclaimed loudly. "I was aiming right at them!"

"You sure?" Dean laughed, "Cause it kinda looked like you were aiming for that gate over there." He was doubling over in laughter. Roman watched Dean laugh at him with a squint of his eye.

"Are you gonna stand there and laugh at me or help me you jackass?"

"Fine fine. Here." Dean finally stopped laughing and walked towards Roman. He came up behind him, and put his hands on Roman's waist. Kind of like he did two days ago. As soon as his hands touched him, a fire pooled in Roman's belly. Dean was standing right behind him, his breath was near Roman's ear and his cold fingers were etching into his skin. Roman tried to remain focused but it was becoming hard to do with Dean this close to him. "The trick isn't in the pointing or the position. It's all about.. relaxation. The more relaxed you are, the better the shot. Look at the can you wanna hit. Now point." Roman did as asked, he pointed the gun at the third can and waited. "Now take a deep breath.. then shoot." Roman exhaled sharply then fired the weapon. It hit the third can right in the middle, making it pop into the air then fall down right after.

"Dean! Oh my god! I did it!" Roman was so excited. He turned around and hugged Dean without much warning. Dean didn't really know what to do with his hands as Roman hugged him. He was never one for affection but the heat bouncing off Roman's body to his own was so comforting. His hands ended up on Roman's lower back, holding onto him just as tight as Roman was squeezing him. Roman pulled away softly after a minute; his grays caught blue and things between them became tense once again. "Dean.." Roman breathed out softly.

"Yeah?" Dean asked back.

"You.. can release me now.. please?"

"Oh. Right." Dean's hands let go of Roman and in the same breath Dean tried to figure out why he didn't want too. Roman could feel the shift in the air between them. He didn't want them to start arguing again so he smiled at Dean then turned back around.

"If you can help me get all the cans off the crates, beer is on me back at my place."

Dean was appreciative of that sentence. "Okay gray eyes, you're on."

* * *

**Back at Roman's**

"Can you believe I got all six cans?" Roman said as he handed Dean a beer.

"Uh yeah I can. You have me as your teacher." Dean countered, twisting the cap off with his teeth.

They were on Roman's couch together now, after they finished up shooting lessons. Roman ended up being a very good student, he listened to all of Dean's tips and tricks and didn't whine all that much anymore about his shoes. Although, he did end up cleaning them with a toothbrush as soon as he got home. But, just like he promised, he had cold beer waiting for Dean in his fridge. They were sitting right next to each other now, both of them looking up at the ceiling as they sipped their beer.

"You know I have to give you credit where it's due. You are a really good teacher." Roman told Dean, turning to look at him now.

"Thank you." Dean accepted the compliment with a smile.

"...You're also super gay." The words came out of Roman's mouth before he got a chance to fully process what he was saying. Dean's smile turned sour as he looked back at Roman, almost.. in shock at Roman's admission.

"What?" Dean asked, sitting up now.

"I said that you're gay?" Roman said it again like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm not gay." Dean defended himself. Although he didn't understand why he was lying to a gay man.

"Yes you are." Roman laughed, finishing up his beer. "Or do you just call every man you babysit hot?"

"Shut up." Dean spat, completely pissed off. "You don't know me or my life so don't assume shit. I called you hot by accident. I don't have any feelings towards you nor do I want to fuck you or any gay shit you might have in mind. So fuck off. How's that?" Dean slammed his beer down on the table and got up, much to Roman's surprise. "I'm out of here." Dean said furiously. He stalked towards the door and opened it only for it to be slammed back shut behind him.

"Dean." Roman said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume.." He held onto Dean's shoulder and slowly turned him around. "I apologize okay?" Roman's eyes were full of genuine sympathy. He sort of towered over Dean, all in his space, making Dean feel things he wasn't supposed to be feeling. His lips were plump, and ripe and all Dean could think about was fucking kissing him until they were both stuck, and starving for oxygen. His blue eyes dared to meet gray and fuck.. he shouldn't of done that because now he was caught in a trance. One that Roman and only Roman could put him in. Oh lord, was he fucking beautiful.

"As long as we can move on from this whole gay shit.. we're cool." Dean said with a shrug.

"Mm." Roman nodded, "That's fine. Come.. let's chill?" Dean nodded at that then they both came and sat back on the couch. There was an awkward silence for awhile, both of them just staring into space while sipping beer. Roman decided that he didn't like the silence so he grabbed his tablet and turned on some apple music. An upbeat Katy Perry song came on and Dean groaned over dramatically.

"No ew. This is disgusting. Turn from this please." Dean demanded. "Now."

Roman laughed at him, "Come on, Katy Perry is fantastic."

"Fuck no. Change it now." Dean said seriously.

"Party pooper." Roman stuck his tongue out at him then changed it to one of his favorite songs. "How's this?" He asked as "I Wanna Know What Love Is." by Foreigner played through the speakers in his home. Dean nodded along as he sipped his beer, and Roman took that as a sign that Dean liked the song. As Dean bopped his head along with a slow temp of the music, Roman got a crazy idea. One that would hopefully loosen Dean up and change the mood of the room. He put his beer down and got up, standing in front of Dean.

"Dance with me." He asked Dean.

Dean looked up at Roman like he was crazy. "Are you serious bro?"

"Yeah I am." Dean made a face at him. "Oh come on..just one dance." Roman held out his hand for Dean to take and Dean just sorta looked at it before he decided to put his hand in Roman's. The samoan man pulled him up, then wrapped Dean in his arms carefully. They looked at each other for a second. Dean's heart felt like it was in his throat as Roman started to move both of them around his living room. There was a smile permanently planted on Roman's face as he looked at Dean. Dean ended up looking away; not being able to handle his intense gaze.

"Shy?" Roman asked him as they danced.

"No." Dean said, finally able to look into his eyes, "I'm just.." He didn't know how to say he didn't feel worthy of Roman's gaze. So he just cut his sentence short.

"Just what?" Roman asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Dean said back, looking down again.

"Look at me." Roman told him. Dean wasn't one to take commands but as soon as Roman said it, he was once again looking into his eyes. Blue bore into gray, and for a small moment, everything else in the world faded into black. Dean's hands locked around Roman's neck and Roman softly bit his lips as he stared at Dean. Ironically the words from the speaker sang:

_"I wanna know what love is... I want you to show me."_

Roman was giving Dean this intense stare.. Dean was giving Roman back the same stare. They were as close as two men could possibly get. Roman felt it, Dean did too. He closed his eyes, and so did Roman. They both leaned in for a kiss when...

RING!

Dean's phone blasted in his pocket. They both parted quickly and Dean grabbed his phone, cursing to himself under his breath. Fuck. Was he just about to kiss Roman?

Hunter was calling. There was no time to think about what almost happened with Roman.

"Hey boss. what's up?" Dean said while looking at Roman.

"I've been trying to reach you all damn day. You turn your phone off or something?" Hunter yelled through the phone.

"Or something." Dean replied. "What can I do you for boss?"

"I have a plan to take out Balor." Hunter told him. "And it involves using Roman Reigns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings to Dean* Why the fuck you lyin? lol


End file.
